


Half Measures（翻译）

by PPPParkinglot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blackwatch Era, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Gabriel, alpha!Jesse, 一个AU-杰西尴尬地迷上了自己的新指挥官
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PPPParkinglot/pseuds/PPPParkinglot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>新来的孩子是个野性未驯的年轻Alpha，正不情不愿地用脚后跟在地上划来划去。他才多大，有十八岁吗？莱耶斯看不出来。死局帮最年轻的成员站在莫里森旁边，一脸怨恨地瞪着莱耶斯。他双手插兜，借来的军装松松垮垮地挂在瘦弱的肩膀上。<br/>至少他把自己洗干净了。谁管他叫什么名字。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Measures（翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Half Measures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571548) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



新来的孩子是个野性未驯的年轻Alpha，正不情不愿地用脚后跟在地上划来划去。他才多大，有十八岁吗？莱耶斯看不出来。死局帮最年轻的成员站在莫里森旁边，一脸怨恨地瞪着莱耶斯。他双手插兜，借来的军装松松垮垮地挂在瘦弱的肩膀上。

至少这孩子把自己洗干净了。谁管他叫什么名字。

莫里森清清嗓子说：“我，那个，你们俩慢慢谈吧？”他严肃地盯着新来的孩子，保持眼神接触，肩膀绷紧，身上散发着一股侵略性的气息。莱耶斯真想翻白眼。他和Alpha们相处了十五年，还是受不了他们本能的虚张声势。

“我有得选吗？”孩子面色阴沉地回答，鼻音把句子拖得很长。他没有让步，什么都没做。这倒很新鲜。普通的年轻Alpha常常反应过度，这新来的孩子对什么都漠不关心。

“其实你有，小子。”莱耶斯挑起眉。“如果你想回到监狱的话。谢谢你，指挥官。”莫里森没听懂他的暗示，转身要走。“这儿交给我处理。”

装了只机械手的孩子拉开莱耶斯桌前的塑料椅，无精打采地坐了下去。而杰克，这个永远操心个没完的人，担忧地看了他俩一眼，勉为其难地离开了办公室。他大概要在幕后埋伏下来，回头 _ _再__ 对莱耶斯发表一通关于“第二次机会”的演说。

第二次机会，去他的。让 _ _暗影守望__ 做慈善是哪个混蛋的主意啊？守望先锋才是对孩子比较友好的版本吧？

“你这椅子真不舒服。”那孩子开口说。

“真的？你要说的就是这个？”莱耶斯冷笑着问。“当然不会舒服了，坐在上面的人都会有大麻烦。”

那孩子看起来有些不好意思，值得表扬。“别把我当小孩，”他嘀嘀咕咕着，“我的名字叫 _ _杰西__ 。”

“是吗？你多大？”

“十九。”

“你在撒谎。”

“……十七岁。十七岁过半了。”

莱耶斯吹了声口哨。“哇哦。你说 _ _过半__ 。那么你，嗯，想在这儿 _ _干什么活__ 都还是 _ _差__ 了半岁。”莫里森在想什么啊？

杰西怀疑地瞧着他。“你不是认真的吧。”

“我当然是。我们是联合国的部队，联合国对 _ _法定成人年龄__ 之类的管得很严。”

“那我来这里干吗？坐冷板凳吗？”

“你会煮咖啡吗？”莱耶斯小心地保持着面无表情的样子。

“ _ _去他妈的__ 咖啡。”杰西生气地说。

“那么，我建议你快点学起来。我让他们在餐厅给你留个位置。”

“我以为我是来加入什么黑衣组织的，”杰西冷笑，“我可杀过一个人。”

“哦？”莱耶斯反问。“杀的是谁？”

这个问题似乎震住了杰西，他的气焰立刻消了下去。“呃，嗯，是上次我们抢银行的时候。就是一个保安，死老头子。”

“所以你杀了一个老人，很可能是退休的警察。”莱耶斯慢悠悠地说，声音里满是轻蔑。“不过是隔着老远朝他开枪。你接近过他吗？看见过他眼睛里的光吗？知道他和他家人的名字吗？”

“呃，不——”

“那你就没杀过人。”莱耶斯打断了他的话。“你干掉了一个无名的陌生人，从来没有多想。当然，这能说明你很危险，但再没有别的意义了。什么样的白痴都能为 _ _钱__ 去杀掉一个不认识的人。我并不希望雇佣一个杀手。”

“你要的是一个士兵。”杰西又挺直了身子。典型的Alpha小鬼，最轻微的批评都会让他们吹胡子瞪眼。莱耶斯忍着不去叹气。

“士兵要去守望先锋。我在找的是 _ _特工__ 。要反应迅速，能独自作战，也可以完成团队任务。要不怕弄脏自己的手——但只能在理由充足的情况下才这么做。说实话，我不觉得你有这些品质。”

杰西没有上钩。“哦？那送我回监狱吧。”

“别以为我不愿意这么做。十七岁 _ _过半__ ？听起来你只差一点就能假装成年人了。死局帮的人全进了监狱，都在美国。你知道那是什么地方吗？发达国家中唯一还流行酷刑虐待的地方(*)。那些自以为危险的人要忍受几个月甚至几年的与世隔绝。就算你能获得假释，这辈子也是完了。你想要这样？”

听到 _ _这儿__ ，杰西停顿了：他低下头，脸色有些发白。“我听说过。”

“你不像暗影守望里的其他特工，我也不觉得你会像。”莱耶斯平静地继续说道，“他们的位置是自己 _ _赢来__ 的。我亲自挑选他们，从英国特种空勤团，雪豹突击队，绿色贝雷帽，摩萨德，还有雪域突击队。你会被他们交给我只是因为守望先锋不接受罪犯，明白吗？”

“我明白。”

“要说‘我明白，长官。’”莱耶斯纠正道，耐心地等着。杰西恼火地盯着他。这是一个转折点，如果杰西朝他大吼大叫，莱耶斯就把他踢回莫里森那里。他没时间照顾小Alpha和他们天生的自以为是——

杰西慌忙垂下眼，轻轻喘着气。“我明白了，长官。抱歉。”

“好，看来我们突然和解了。”

“我很想加入的，好不好？所有人都知道守望先锋。他们，嗯，指挥官说要给我一个加入的机会。老天啊，就算是拿自由来换我也不愿意，”杰西大声地说，“我只是，这里不是守望先锋，但也差不多。我就是有点惊讶。”

“对。”莱耶斯淡淡地回答。他妈的杰克·莫里森。“这里不是守望先锋。”

“但重点是，”杰西说这话的时候甚至有些不好意思，“所有人也都知道你。莱耶斯指挥官。智械危机的时候是你在领导守望先锋，你做过的事——”

“你还有一课要学，小子。”莱耶斯打断他的话，忍不住觉得好笑。“拍马屁在这儿行不通。尤其是对我。”

“我没在拍马屁。”杰西皱着眉头。“说真的，你是一个了不起的人。”

“这场面试真是 _ _太__ 顺利了。”莱耶斯把自己的想法说了出来，杰西小脸一红，但依然继续说了下去。

“我 _ _想__ 说的是，”他低声嘀咕，“虽然我，嗯，没进守望先锋是有点失望，但是我想，去他的，也许暗影守望 _ _真的__ 更厉害呢。刚开始的时候我有点失礼，我真的很抱歉，好不好？我还是有点不安。你真的会让我留下来实习吗？”

“直到你让我相信你属于暗影守望，是的。”

杰西的表情明亮了起来。“那和我一起去射击场吧，我会让你看到的。”

莱耶斯不需要看——他读过测试成绩。杰西用他的左轮打破了记录。拿起大口径的武器的时候，他的表现远超平均水平。而在手枪射击上，他简直是个怪物。这是莱耶斯同意面试的唯一理由。“你确实是个神枪手，但在这里，所有人都是。”他从抽屉里拿出一个小盒子，从桌面上滑给杰西。

杰西打开了盒子。“呃，一盒贴纸？”

莱耶斯点点头。“两星期内，把纸条贴到三个人身上。就三张，这是你的第一场测试。”

这一次，杰西没有多嘴：他把贴纸塞进了口袋。“明白，长官。”

“你要服用抑制剂，像暗影守望的所有人一样。向齐格勒医生报告去，她会给你开药的。”

“难怪这里的人都没有味道。有道理。”不等莱耶斯解释，杰西就接着说，“果然是黑衣组织。”

杰西年龄小大概有一个好处。让队伍里的成年Alpha服药简直是一场艰难的战斗。“抑制剂是特制的。你的气味会完全消失。希望它对你没有副作用，不过要是有的话，齐格勒医生也会做出必要的调整。解散吧。”

“好。”杰西站起来，犹豫了一下，朝莱耶斯伸出了手。“嗯，希望我能为你工作，长官。”

“不错的尝试，小子。”莱耶斯干巴巴地说，抓住杰西的手腕，把他的手翻了过来。一张贴纸夹在他的手指之间。“但你要更加努力才行。”小子挺有种。

杰西咧开嘴笑了，被抓到现行也不觉得窘迫。“两星期，老大。”

 

 

1.0.

开始的两天，抑制剂让他头晕眼花。齐格勒医生给他改了剂量，那药才真正起效。应该是吧。杰西一开始还不知道它有什么用，直到某天他撞上了一个管理人员，一个Beta。杰西一边道歉一边帮忙捡起手推车上翻倒的东西，突然意识到，这是他第一次在室内悄悄接近别人。他的气味标志消失了。

两星期， _ _小意思__ 。

这个念头保持了一天，直到安德烈，这个前俄罗斯特种部队士兵，把杰西的那只好手扭到脱臼。医疗室的护士接上了杰西的手臂后，莱耶斯就来探望了他们。真是疼得 _ _要命__ ，但杰西打死也不会表现出来。幸好暗影守望的军用止疼药让他愉快地失去了痛觉。

“所以，”护士一走，莱耶斯就冷冰冰地开口了，“解释。”

安德烈笔挺地坐在病床边的椅子上，耸了耸肩。他是个沉默寡言的人，乍一看像个坐办公室的文员：矮个，秃顶，细长的蓝眼睛离高鼻梁太近，总之就是平凡的身体加上平凡的脸。这个人给杰西留下了深刻的印象：要不是安德烈及时认出了他，杰西要处理的就不是脱臼的手臂，而是断掉的 _ _脖子__ 了。

“我想往他肩膀上粘贴纸。”杰西承认，“长官对不起。”

“以后，你能努力不要杀死实习生吗？”莱耶斯问安德烈。

“士兵 _ _(__ _ _Srochnik__ _ _)__  要学会别从后面接近我。”安德烈直白地回答，带着点俄罗斯口音。“而且他也没死。”

“是我的错。”杰西赶紧回答，“我被发现了。而且也没受很重的伤啊。”

“至少你第一个找的是安德烈，不是戈登。”莱耶斯有些心累。

杰西很想耸肩，但是忍住了。来自绿色贝雷帽小队的戈登瘦得像条猎犬，脸很秀气，虽然对所有人都有用不完的好脾气，但他总是有点……不对劲，像一把上了膛的枪。“戈登，这人我试都不想 _ _试__ 。”

“至少你直觉很灵。”安德烈宽容地对他表达了同情，可惜只起到了相反的效果。当莱耶斯和安德烈失去了兴趣，杰西就偷偷溜出了医疗室，心里计划着自己的下一步。也许可以用玩具手枪？莱耶斯没 _ _说过__ 要怎么去贴贴纸，也没说贴纸要粘上多久。

八个小时后，他回到了医务室，断了几根肋骨。现在他学聪明了，他 _ _绝对__ 不会去招惹那位前摩萨德成员。在那位长期受苦的护士给杰西打针时，莱耶斯又来了，好像非常 _ _生气__ 的样子。“你这个白痴。”他简短地评论了一句，就当着护士的面。

护士猛烈地点头同意。杰西瞪了她一眼，感觉自己遭到了背叛。“我已经贴了两张了。”他戒备地加了一句，“长官。”贴纸的第二位“受害者”来自英国特种空勤团，实际上是杰西的救命恩人。

“你从哪里弄到的玩具枪？你没有权限写申请， _ _甚至__ 没有钱。”

“你不会想知道的，长官。”杰西说道。护士擦好药，打扫了一下周围后就大步离开了。

“要不是哈丁救了你，你就交代在诺姆手上了。”莱耶斯恼火地说，憋住了一通史诗级的长篇大论。

“一分耕耘一分收获嘛，对不对？”杰西摆出最能讨好别人的笑容，希望能挡住老大的怒火。要是他真生气起来，肯定叫杰西刻骨铭心。莱耶斯深深地叹了口气。到此为止吧。“你听我说呀，长官。我很认真的。我没能把贴纸黏你身上是因为你办公室门口视野不好，之前几次我想在走廊上偷袭你的时候又被你看见了。然后安德烈一直防着我，戈登又碰不得。不过我贴上了诺姆和哈丁，三天之内就完成了三分之二的任务呢。”如果他能贴到雪豹突击队的双胞胎之一……明是个好选择。她应该不会扭断他的手臂。应该。

“我是想让你学会 _ _精准的行动__ ，小子。”

“嘿，你没说要 _ _不被他们发现__ 啊。”杰西愉快地回答。“我觉得吧，既然我什么枪都打得很好，用左轮就更加厉害，所以，我应该做好自己擅长的事。”

莱耶斯严肃地揉了揉自己的脸。他大概是个Beta，杰西想。当然，他攻击性很强，杰西见过他是怎么镇住莫里森的。后者还把“全美最佳Alpha男性”的头衔当成装甲一样穿在身上呢。但 _ _幸好__ 杰西猜不到，就像他完全不知道暗影守望成员的性别一样。如果你猜不到，你就不会被第一印象束缚。

“是啊，小子。”莱耶斯说，“没错，你是贴上了两张。但如果你一直这么冒险，两星期之内你就会没命。这写在报告上可不好看。”

“上帝保佑报告。”杰西干巴巴地说。

“对，你最好心存一点感激。报告是我不把你扔回牢房的唯一理由。”

“那你以为会发生什么？”杰西呛回去，“这里的人不是都开不起这样友善的小玩笑吗。”

“好吧，首先，”莱耶斯发火了，“我说的是三个 _ _人__ ，没说一定是 _ _特工__ 。这里还有很多后勤人员。第二，除了戈登，大部分人都‘开得起玩笑’，如果他们没有受到枪击的话。”

“嗯，好吧。”这样就有点傻了。“对门卫开枪感觉不大对嘛，”杰西嘀咕着，“给三个普通人贴上贴纸有什么意义吗？肯定不会给你留下好印象的。我还以为这是个 _ _测试__ 呢。”

“当然是测试，”莱耶斯告诉他，“你超出了我的期待，同时也让我非常失望。”杰西眨巴眨巴眼，莱耶斯只好不情愿地再说下去。“用这种方式给诺姆和哈丁贴标签？哈丁觉得这招很聪明。除了戈登之外，他从来没有表扬过任何人。 _ _但是__ ，”杰西刚刚露出笑容，莱耶斯就转过了话头，“依然相当愚蠢。”

“那好吧，”杰西摇摇晃晃地站起来，“我还有一个多星期的时间，所以麻烦你，长官——”

迈出下一步的时候，他晕乎乎地被自己绊倒了。要是莱耶斯没有及时抓住他，杰西就要在医务室的柜子上磕坏自己的下巴。“你哪儿都不能去。”莱耶斯把他拖回了床上。“好好睡觉，想想你的人生选择吧。”

杰西情不自禁地笑了起来，他把手从莱耶斯肩上拿开，露出了下面的贴纸。“当然了，老大。”

莱耶斯的表情从惊讶变成恼火，最后换成了一种无奈的笑。他又叹了口气。杰西鼓起勇气准备迎接第二轮演讲，可他竟然扯着嘴角笑了。那不是得意的坏笑，也不是友善的普通笑容。尽管困难重重，它还是柔和了莱耶斯脸上的棱角。杰西感觉自己脸红了。

万幸的是，莱耶斯好像没有发现，他只是拍了拍杰西的手臂。“那么，你有很长时间可以思考。你被分配到厨房工作。”

“什么？ _ _伙计__ ，别啊！”

“你会为队伍做出宝贵贡献的。”莱耶斯说，那种坏笑又回来了。“别惹麻烦，小子。”

“我的名字叫 _ _杰西__ 。”杰西对莱耶斯的背影喊道，对方却只是漫不经心地挥了挥手。但莱耶斯没有把贴纸拿下来。杰西得意地笑了，毫无理由地心花怒放。也许暗影守望也没那么坏。

 

 

II.

不知怎么的，杰西在这里生存下来了，甚至不止于此——他在这里 _ _茁壮成长__ 。虽然也有些不好的部分。任何人对杰西表达出一点善意，他就迫不及待地想讨好对方——比如哈丁——他还会用更快的速度躲开对他缺乏耐心的人，比如戈登。连 _ _诺姆__ 都和这个孩子亲热了起来。看着前摩萨德成员伸手把杰西拉上结构墙，莱耶斯不禁有些紧张。杰西当然被安全地拉上去了。而在莱耶斯身边，莫里森轻轻地呼了一口气。

“我以为诺姆不喜欢肢体接触。”莫里森嘀咕着说。

“没错。”

“……所以麦克雷在这里混得很好。”莫里森试探地说。莱耶斯的表情阴沉了下来，但是又掩饰住了。莫里森来这里干什么？暗影守望是 _ _莱耶斯__ 管的。现在莫里森好像什么事都要掺一脚。

“可以这么说。”

“昨天他就满十八岁了吧，是不是？”

“是。”但莱耶斯知道，暗影守望里没人在乎。“听说艾玛丽给他做了个小蛋糕。”大概根本没法吃吧。

“对，”莫里森小心地看了莱耶斯一眼。“她说他很感激，好像以前从来没有收到过生日礼物一样。”

莱耶斯咬了咬牙。“有事的话， _ _长官__ ，麻烦你直说。”

莫里森皱着眉移开了视线。“加比，我不是因为……好吧。安娜不想让杰西这么小就进暗影守望。”

“相信我，我知道。”莫里森的副官难以容忍自己不喜欢的东西，表达方式也不温和。

“前几周的训练也不能改变什么。”

“他还活得好好的，不是吗？”

“重点是，”莫里森咳了一声，“她能去找联合国秘书长这样的人。如果有你的推荐，就，可能——”

“就可以把杰西踢出暗影守望？”莱耶斯皱起眉。“那他去哪？监狱吗？”

“不！不，不是监狱。他可以去普通的部队啊，我们以前服役的那种。”

“军队和暗影守望有什么不同？”莱耶斯问，语气比他想的还要冲。

“暗影守望是一支精英部队——”

“杰西会成为一个优秀的特工。我只会这么推荐他。”莱耶斯不清楚自己为什么发怒，但他知道应该相信自己的直觉。“你们这帮人先把他扔给了我，现在他做好了上战场的准备，又想把他丢到别的地方去？”

“安娜和他谈过，加比。”莫里森轻声说，“她问过他喜不喜欢这个地方。他说这里挺好，没有什么不习惯的。”

这就对了。杰西在暗影守望这样秩序严密的组织里如鱼得水，即使其中的成员不太稳定——因为他 _ _习惯__ 了。死局帮可能也是按照这套模式运转的。作为一个年轻人，杰西在人际交往这方面学得很快，知道自己该接近谁远离谁。第一周的时候，他受了伤不还是一脸无所谓吗？这就是个信号。

“如果他愿意离开的话，”最后，莱耶斯这么说道，“他可以走。”

“你知道他是不会走的，除非由你下令。”莱耶斯皱起了眉，莫里森远远地望着杰西。“那小子把你当成他的全世界，加比。”

莱耶斯也看向那边。杰西首先到达了障碍跑的终点，正咧着嘴对他们笑。对 _ _莱耶斯__ 笑。要是他有条尾巴，现在肯定摇得快要断了。“长大之后就不会了，”莱耶斯面无表情地说，“和你一样， _ _指挥官__ 。”

莫里森哼了一声。“你 _ _还是__ 介意啊？”

“介意什么？”

“加比，这个话题我们早就谈过了。”莫里森带着他圣母般的 _ _耐心__ 说道，真是讨厌。他看起来一脸失望，好像莱耶斯在故意装糊涂一样。

噢，莱耶斯明白了，好吧。“白皮Alpha得到了晋升，这个世界就是这样，长官。永远都是，我明白。”哇。这并非莱耶斯的本意，但他上次服用的抑制剂正在失效，他的脾气也因此变得有些古怪。

“不是——”

“哇哦，长官。”杰西突然出现在莱耶斯身边，唐突得让他不禁退了半步。“呃，指挥官你好，很高兴再次见到你。”

“……表现不错，麦克雷。”莫里森平静地回答，但仍然紧紧握着拳头。“加比，我们回头再谈。”

“当然，我会安排的。”莱耶斯说，只为了让莫里森的表情变得紧张。莫里森走掉之后，他放松了一些，轻轻喘了口气。该死的莫里森该死的Alpha，装出一副领袖的样子——

“需要我让那位Whiskey Delta(*)从楼梯上摔下去吗？”诺姆在他旁边问道。

(*)美军黑话，指那种名不副实的弱鸡。

“管好你的嘴，艾布拉姆斯。你说的可是突击指挥官。”莱耶斯冷淡地说道，又压低声音补充了一句：“别诱惑我。”

诺姆笑了，沙哑而毫无笑意，听起来仿佛是咳嗽。他对莱耶斯点点头，和其他人一起走向了总部的方向。但杰西很烦，他还缠着莱耶斯不放。“你还好吧，老大？”

“我跟你说了，”莱耶斯心不在焉地回答，“叫我‘长官’或者‘指挥官’。”

“我不明白。”杰西嬉皮笑脸地说，“我是说，我愿意叫把所有人叫做‘长官’或者‘女士’，而且这里不只有一个指挥官。但 _ _只有__ 你是老大，我是这么想的。”

“莫里森才是老大。”

“他不是我们的老大。”杰西爽快地回答，拇指指向其他特工的方向。来自雪豹突击队的明正好回头看了过来，好像放心不下他们两个。她对他俩笑了笑，放心地挥了挥手。

莱耶斯努力压下心里的一点点满足。药效减弱的时候，本能这东西就变强了。“突击指挥官问你愿不愿意转去普通的部队。”

“什么？我 _ _他妈的__ 才不要。”杰西难以置信地大喊，然后，他的眉毛皱了起来。“你……你是要赶我走吗？我做错了什么？”

“这由你决定。”

杰西小心翼翼地盯着莱耶斯，仿佛自己正在接近一个陷阱，紧张得像是在徒手拆弹。最后，他低下了头。 _ _这是服从的意思__ 。他可是个年轻气盛的Alpha啊。 _ _有意思了。__ “我不想走。”杰西低声说。“求你了。长官。”

莱耶斯的眼睛好像瞪大了一点。 _ _求你了。长官。__ 他稳了稳呼吸，注意力集中在洒落他后颈上的阳光，集中在他的护甲上，甚至集中在毛线帽边缘几不可查的一点点压力上。他沉默的时间好像有点太长了。“我会让他知道的。”

现在，杰西抽了抽鼻子，非常严肃地眨着眼睛。“这个是……”他的声音小了下去，皱着眉思考。莱耶斯就由着他看。突然，杰西明白了什么。“哇哦，原来哈丁是这个意思。”

“哦？”哈丁也知道了？

“他和戈登聊天的时候说过。他说，他觉得你没能当上突击指挥官是因为你是 _ _这个__ 。嗯，我也觉得很扯啦，如果理由确实是这个的话。”杰西生气地说，“如果其他守望先锋的人真的告诉联合国他们更愿意跟莫里森混，那就，去他妈的。”

“要尊重你的上级。”莱耶斯半心半意地告诫他。尊重。 _ _暗影守望__ 可得不到多少尊重。很久以前，莱耶斯会对自己说这不重要，完成工作才是最要紧的。

不过，现在……去他的。杰西低着头，脸颊泛红，身体左晃右晃。莱耶斯闻不到他的气味，这孩子服用的抑制剂依然在起效。

这样一点好处都没有。

“听说你喜欢盯着我看。”莱耶斯平平淡淡地说。

杰西抖了一下，但没有立刻抬头。等他抬起头的时候，脸上已经挂起了胆大妄为的笑容。“你的制服 _ _真的__ 很贴身，我就说说。长官。”

“每个月有三天的时间，我不喜欢接近任何人。”莱耶斯说道，仿佛没有听见杰西的话。“但到了第四天，情况会有所缓和，头痛也会消失。这时候我不介意有人陪我。 _ _自愿地__ 陪我。”杰西目瞪口呆，而莱耶斯继续解释道：“由你决定。无论你做出什么选择，我都不会因此对你抱有成见。而且，不要以为这样你就能拥有什么特权。明白吗？”

“明白。”杰西喘了口气。“我明白啦。长官。第四天。”

“你这小子。”莱耶斯此刻的笑意也许是杰西能得到的最接近于爱的东西，但这孩子不需要知道。现在不，以后也不。“如果你决定要来，就不要吃药。”

 

 

2.0.

这三天极其漫长。飞去安卡拉打一波智械也只是短短的一瞬间。杰西本来应该很高兴才对，这可是他加入暗影守望之后第一次作战啊，就算和他一起的是戈登和哈丁。莱耶斯留在房间里，但依然没忘记收发邮件。他对自己真是残忍，连发情期都要坚持工作。

杰西不知道这套“程序”该怎么走，如果有的话。每个月有几天不见人显然是很正常的事情，因为医生是这么推荐的。不过当杰西终于鼓起勇气，拐弯抹角地向别人打听莱耶斯的事时——哈丁告诉他，他从没听说莱耶斯会让人‘帮忙’。

所以，现在杰西站在莱耶斯的房间外头，不知所措。他把护甲脱在了自己房间里，马刺和帽子也放下了。他已经没有了合身的常服，于是便套了件不训练时才穿的运动装。这感觉有点不对，但好像也没什么问题。杰西不知道自己喜不喜欢这样。他深吸了一口气， 手掌按上门边的扫描板。一道白光亮了起来，上上下下地开始扫描。有那么一会儿，杰西觉得莱耶斯只是想耍他。欺负一下最小的Alpha玩玩，为什么不呢。基地里有这么多人，莱耶斯这样的家伙为什么偏偏要挑一个犯过重罪的新兵？

但那块扫描板变成了绿色，房门开了。要开始了。杰西在裤子上蹭了蹭汗津津的手心，昂首挺胸地走了进去，尽可能地放松自己。没了抑制剂的影响，他的神经有点过于亢奋。

他没想象过自己会看到什么，但肯定不是眼前这样。莱耶斯的房间差不多是杰西的两倍大，却没有一点装饰和私人物品。房间里有个衣橱，一套独立卫浴，还有沙发和电视，朴素又整洁。房间另一端有一张大床，边上配有床头柜。莱耶斯坐在桌前忙着工作，全息面板上满是任务报告。杰西闻不到多少气味，空气循环装置正在高速运转。

莱耶斯打完了字才抬起头。他扫了眼下接下来的报告——某种武器图解——伸手关闭了它，然后打量起了杰西。莱耶斯脱掉了毛线帽，这是他在这段时期里做出的唯一让步。

“过来。”莱耶斯的声音比平时低一些，也没有平时那么沉稳。杰西走过去，努力不要大口吸气。没有了抑制剂的影响，莱耶斯显然，显然是一个Omega，信息素是泥土的气味。杰西很想爬上莱耶斯的大腿，或者跪在地上抬起下巴，把自己的咽喉暴露出来。他很想做点什么，可是却只能紧张地站在椅子旁边，尽力别在莱耶斯的注视下颤抖。

“以前做过吗？”莱耶斯打破了沉默。

“没有。”杰西承认道，做好了被嘲笑的准备。但莱耶斯只是闻了闻他的味道。

“啊……闻得出来。你年纪还太 _ _小__ 。”

“长官。”杰西有些着急，生怕莱耶斯改变主意。莱耶斯对他笑了起来，毫不留情。

“但是看看你。没有服药，一如既往地急着要取悦别人。跪下。”杰西乖乖照做了。他松了一口气，这才没把自己憋死。莱耶斯转过来面对着他，身体放松，双手垂在膝盖之间。

“嘿。”莱耶斯轻声说道，突然间没有了调笑的意思。“这是你最后的退出机会了。我告诉过你，我不会因为这个就为难你的。”

“你就是觉得我不愿意来嘛。”杰西顺着他的话做了个总结，显然没明白莱耶斯的意思。

“不，我觉得你是个先动手再动脑的傻小子， _ _大部分时候__ 根本不动脑。”莱耶斯说。但杰西对血和战争有着敏锐的直觉，他也希望自己能处理好和别人的关系。生活让加布里尔·莱耶斯封闭了自己，他对一切冷眼旁观，筑起墙来抵抗让人失望的世界。并且拒绝。表达同情只会让杰西被踢出房间，所以他决定说句实话。

“长官，”杰西坦然地说，“我觉得你超级性感。我不知道你看上我哪一点了，但如果有那么一点儿机会，能让你允许我操你的话，你叫我干什么我都愿意。”

“真是个傻小子。”莱耶斯重复了一句，但又开始笑了。他凑近了一点，膝盖贴紧杰西的手臂，双手搂住杰西的脖子。

那个吻依然是杰西意料之外的事。莱耶斯的手指牢牢地按在他脖子后面，勾住了他的头发。不知怎么的，这样把握十足的接触让他放下了心，紧张的情绪一扫而空。杰西张开嘴，试着笨拙地回吻莱耶斯。他从来没有清醒地吻过别人，也从未这么急切地想给什么人留个 _ _好印象__ 。

莱耶斯停止亲吻的时候，杰西又颤抖了起来。他几乎喘不上气，按在莱耶斯膝盖上的手心里全都是汗。而莱耶斯只是有些脸红，杰西看不明白，不知道他是不是觉得自己很可笑，或者是更糟糕的， _ _失望__ ——

“过来，”莱耶斯低声说，“老天，你好像被吓坏了。”

杰西笨手笨脚地爬到莱耶斯的腿上坐好，细瘦的膝盖和脚踝搭在椅子上，两个人的重量让座椅发出了危险的嘎吱声。杰西的身体正在疯长，虽然现在他比莱耶斯略矮一点，但一年之后就不好说了。不过此时，这样的念头并没有给他带来多少快乐。他 _ _清楚__ 莱耶斯现在只能看见一个瘦得皮包骨的稚拙小鬼。

不过，杰西在死局帮里混了十年，他可不是摆在那里当干花看的。他学会的第一件事就是不管心里多没底，脸上都要装出一副自信的样子。他试着凑上去亲吻对方，但莱耶斯抓住他的肩膀，让他一动也不能动。杰西紧张了一下，然后才 _ _明白__ 对方的暗示。他要按照莱耶斯的意思来，没有权力自说自话。于是他放松下来，身体变得顺从而柔软。莱耶斯咕哝了一声，把他拽了过来。感觉到杰西的勃起贴上自己的身体时，莱耶斯轻轻地笑了。天啊。莱耶斯全身都是坚硬的 _ _肌肉__ 。他和柔软这个词没有丝毫关系，身上没有弱点，性格也不温和，一堵高墙把所有的东西挡在了外面。在他内心深处的某个地方有个伤口，但是那太深了，杰西根本无力触及。所以杰西什么都没有做，只是由着莱耶斯引导自己。他们没从椅子上下来，但杰西不介意。这样挺好的，他们贴在一起学习如何亲吻，就像一对刚坠入爱河的情人。

当然，实际情况并非如此。莱耶斯只想找人解闷，杰西刚巧能派上用场，仅此而已，杰西还没有傻到会胡思乱想的程度。莱耶斯的手指敲打着他的义肢，轻轻抠挖着机械连接的地方。杰西什么也感觉不到，但他依然喜欢这样，心里满是愚蠢而无望的英雄崇拜，虽然他只要看到莱耶斯就会忍不住这么想。而贴在一起，呼吸着同样的空气——杰西也喜欢这个。莱耶斯推了推他的肩膀，他本能地反抗了一下，不高兴地哼了一声。

“起来，”莱耶斯笑了笑，“脱衣服。”

“呃，对哦，好的，长官。”杰西不假思索地照办了。那个尊称让莱耶斯长长地吸了一口气，杰西忍不住得意地笑了。老大的正经模样终于露出了破绽。也许外面依然有些白痴Alpha不愿意服从命令，不愿意把一个Omega叫做 _ _老大__ 和 _ _长官__ ，那他们就快滚吧。这种人永远没有机会见到这样的莱耶斯。

得意过头的杰西被狠狠咬了一口。莱耶斯舔了舔杰西肩膀上的咬痕，又挑准了咽喉的位置再次咬了下去。杰西任由自己被推倒在床上，又依照指令抓住了床头板的栏杆。他硬得发疼，但这不重要。莱耶斯压在他身上，杰西没有办法思考其他任何事情。他模模糊糊地知道这是 _ _气味__ 带来的动物本能，但内心深处，他明白原因不止于此。为了加布里尔·莱耶斯他能穿越熊熊烈火，就像其他人一样。

“别用这种眼神看我。”莱耶斯低声说道，抬起屁股，触碰自己的双腿之间。听声音就知道他湿透了，也许 _ _好几天__ 都是这个样子。杰西尽力不动，但他脑子里全是那样的画面，要不动几乎是不可能的事情。“我会想起——”他把话咽了下去，但杰西已经听明白了。他知道过去莱耶斯曾经和莫里森像两匹势均力敌的狼一样周旋，紧跟对方的步伐。只有当最初的感情无关憎恨的时候，它的反扑才会如此猛烈。过去的那些东西穿透莱耶斯的重重防御，在他心里挖了一个巨大的空洞。

杰西点点头，什么也没说。这似乎是个正确的选择。熟练的手指弄湿了他的阴茎，莱耶斯抬起身体，把他的勃起纳入体内。老天，他又热又湿，而且 _ _紧__ 得让人眼前发黑。莱耶斯笑了。“呼吸，小子。”他慢悠悠地说。“呼吸。”杰西喘息着抓紧了床头板。感觉 _ _真好__ 。“想点别的事情。你已经要射了？你不是——”莱耶斯的动作停住了，因为杰西不自觉地挺起腰射了出来，阴茎结迅速膨大。“操。”

“对不起！”杰西紧紧地闭上了眼睛，尴尬得红透了脸。但是幸好，莱耶斯又笑了起来。

“操，忘了它吧。你这死小鬼。”但莱耶斯还是动了起来，后穴咬着杰西的阴茎结不放，不放过任何一点快感。杰西的阴茎结有点敏感过头，但幸好并不很疼。他想抚摸莱耶斯的阴茎，但莱耶斯却把他的手按在了床头板上。“还没完呢。”

‘没完’似乎持续了好几个小时。莱耶骑在他身上，直到他被彻底榨干，兴奋变成了一阵阵刺痛。当莱耶斯终于，他妈的终于结束的时候，杰西已经累坏了，在腰酸背疼的同时却又有一种盲目的餍足。他不知道之后发生过什么，因为发自内心的轻松感让他什么也记不住。半夜他醒了一次，惊讶地发现自己缩在莱耶斯身边，身体已经被清理干净了。杰西在黑暗中茫然地眨了眨眼。莱耶斯的呼吸很轻，一只手揽着杰西的后脑勺，手指埋在他的头发里，把杰西搂得很近。这样睡觉好像更加轻松一些。

第二天杰西醒来的时候，莱耶斯早就换好了衣服，护甲也已经穿戴整齐。他小心翼翼地坐起来，而站在衣橱前的莱耶斯瞥了他一眼，没有多说什么。房间里只剩下了性爱过后的味道，抑制剂明明要花一个多小时才能消除他的气味呢。莱耶斯穿成这样大概是准备去听人汇报任务了。

“我想知道，”杰西声音沙哑，“莫里森指挥官会有多生气啊？”

“和莫里森没关系。”莱耶斯重新戴上了毛线帽。“把自己洗干净。你有力气耍嘴皮子的话肯定也走得动路。十一点的时候你还有任务。”

这 _ _全部__ 都是因为莫里森，但杰西没有说出口。莱耶斯对他点点头走了出去。杰西打了个哈欠，抓抓头发，依然和床单纠缠在一起。他最近大概得避避风头，但是，去他的，活着不过瘾还有什么意思。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> (*)原文为Red Onion。1999年，一个名叫红洋葱的监狱中曾出现过令人发指的虐待事件。这个梗放在文中解释可能会妨碍阅读，所以稍微改了一下莱耶斯的台词，把解释放在了最后。详情可见作者给的链接：https://www.hrw.org/reports/1999/redonion/  
> (*)作者玩了个盗梦空间梗。来着英国特种空勤团的那位角色，哈丁，原型是Eames。来自绿色贝雷帽的那个坏脾气戈登，他的原型是Arthur。（不愧是硬塞幽灵船……）


End file.
